Alucard's little Death
by ValeryaPotter
Summary: Hellsing has another secret wapon stached away, well, not stached, he has other thing to do than hang aroung Integra all day. But what happens when He shows up in the battle of London, even better, when if he's married to Alucard. The Mayor's in some trouble now, as ar the crusadors.
1. Chapter 1

Integra Hellsing was standing on a building, looking over that which was once London, now it was just a monument of the greed of one character. As she watched over the burning buildings, with Seras at her side, she felt remorse for all the lives lost in this mad quest of that insane major. So many people dead, just because he wanted to deal with Alucard.

And don't let her start on Maxwell; the power hungry idiot had only made matters worse. In a quest to convert the United Kingdom to Catholicism, he has killed innocents and done more damage than good. If she had a gun, she would see to it that his chopper crashed and he would be stopped. But sadly that wasn't the case.

She only looked up when Seras let out a cry of 'master'; it would seem that Alucard had arrived. With a smile she saw his ghost ship make its way into the Thames and towards the plain the crusaders of the 9th crusade had gathered. In his overly dramatic style he landed just before the men dressed in white, he was soon joined by Father Anderson and that werewolf from the Nazi's.

As she was distracted by the mental battle going on by the three males, she never noticed a third figure approaching her and Seras. Only when Alucard asked her to give the order and she opened her mouth, did a hand appear in her sight. A hand clad in black leather, followed by an arm clad in green. She raised her head and looking into pools of green.

Death had returned to her and his husband.

Hadrian Potter-Black, was a lot of things, since he was a small child he held the title of Boy-Who-Lived, in Muggle School he made a name for himself of being a loner and a strange kid, in Hogwarts he was the saviour and the genius. As it were, after school he became the man who concurred the worst Dark Lord of all. And not long after that, he became the Master Of Death.

IT had been a though life, a loner because of his cousin and his gang, the neighbourhood bully and his tormentor for the first eleven years of his life. The strange part, being his over intelligence, something he took with him at Hogwarts. Also in the Wizarding World he was their saviour, the prophecy child and a wonder for all who met him. He also stayed by the loner part at Hogwarts, only making friends with a pair of red haired twins in the middle of his second year at the magic school.

In his first few weeks at Hogwarts, it became clear he was a smart kid. He always got an 'O' on tests, brewed potions almost as perfect as professor Snape and had a knack of always being seen with a book in hand. It was not a surprise, because of that, that he got sorted into Ravenclaw.

At the end of his 7th year at Scotland, he ended the Second Lightning War, the one that began in 1994, when Lord Voldemort was resurrected. As it were, he handled it pretty quickly, using a self-invented spell, he summoned the remaining Horcruxes of Voldemort and destroyed them in front of the man himself. When said man yelled the killing curse in rage, it backfired, again, only this time because of the wand he had used.

The wand the Dark Lord stole from Dumbledore's tomb. The elder wand, a wand said to be given to the Perevell brothers by Death himself. Not the total story, but that is something for a different time.

As it were, the wand recognized Hadrian as its master and refused to kill him, resulting in Hadrian becoming the master of death.

In the aftermath of the war, a few of Dumbledore's minions tried to accuse him of being dark. But seeing as they didn't have any proof and didn't know him at all to give said prove, they were fiend with 2.000 galleons for harassment and were given a warning to leave him alone.

It was two years after the war, that he realised he just couldn't stay in the Wizarding World. The few friends he had, were precious to him, but they understood his reasons to leave, so they didn't make too big a fuss out of it. They just let him go; after he promised to write to them and call on them should he ever need them.

So in a fit of being spontaneous, he decided to travel the world, the Muggle one at that, keeping to that part of the world. But even there he wasn't totally safe, soon after he left Britain, he came across vampires and ghouls, in a little town in France, the whole town had been whipped out, being used as the vampire's feeding supply and to make a small army of ghouls, he dealt with them quickly.

But it had a rather strange side effect. In his battle with the vampire, the elder wand had begun buzzing and glowing, suddenly appearing in his hand. When he clenched his fingers around it, it changed into a scythe, like the one being shown in old pictures of death.

After the battle, when he was alone on the grave yard of the once lively town, a man appeared before him, he was dressed in black, with white eyes and black hair to his shoulders.

He introduced himself as Death. The Death, the same one who gave the Perevell brothers the Deathly Hollows, only after a short tale, Death confessed to them being descendents of himself, meaning he, Hadrian Potter-Black, was Death's sole heir. In a fit of desperation, Death confessed to being tired, he once was the human known as Ignotus Peverell. He had taken over from the previous Death, and now, after more than 750 years of service he was tired and wanted to accompany his wife and children in the afterlife.

Hadrian had agreed, taken the name Hadrian Ignotus Perevell when in the human world, but in the supernatural world he would be known as Death.

With that being said, Death, travelled around the world, getting acquainted with his reapers, learning of their past lives, even releasing a few into the hereafter. Of course that mend he also had to 'give birth' to a few new ones, but he soon found some.

Fred Weasley had died in the Final battle of the Lightning war, and George, his twin, had seen o other way out than commit suicide a few months ago when he just couldn't take it anymore. They always treated him like their little brother when they were alive, so he visited them and gave them the offer of becoming reapers, and with it his second in commands.

The twins were quick to agree, accompanying him everywhere, when on a late evening, a spike of energy lit up the air. Hadrian, being a curious little bugger, went to investigate.

What he found was, well, unexpected, he had learned from Ignotus that there were certain immortals on this planet, and not the new born vampires, but the ancient ones, leaders among their kind, monsters among humans.

The spike that had lit up the air that night, was the awakening of The No-Life King, after a slumber of 20 years.

When Hadrian appeared into the dungeon with a teen aged girl, an older man and an awakening corps in it, glee began to make itself known, Dracula had risen again, and this time, Death would be at his side.

Integra Hellsing still remembered the day she met him, it was the same day she met Alucard. The day her uncle tried to murder her, but was killed by Death instead.

Her uncle had gone mad with anger after her father, Arthur, had chosen her as new head of the Hellsing family, when she had hide in the airshafts, she heard him planning her murder, with her father's last worlds in mind, she had rushed to the dungeons, expecting something more than she found.

The corps that lay there, didn't look like it would give her much help, so she despaired when he uncle found her, even more when he aimed a gun at her and shot.

She was never so glad he missed and only grazed her arm, but it had started something, the blood that spattered from it, had been licked up by the corpse chained to the wall. Red eyes had focused on her and on her uncle, it had killed the 3 other man that had followed her uncle.

And just when he wanted to kill her uncle, another figure stepped out of the shadows, dressed in dark green and black, with long black hair and unnatural green eyes, the young man, because she had no other thoughts as to what he could be, had turned his eyes on her uncle, and apparently deemed him unworthy, in a ring of fire, the man was swallowed into the ground.

When she wondered where he had gone, the vampire next to her answered, "to hell."

It had taken her quite some time to take it all in, in a joint effort of the the males, she was lead to the office that was now hers. As she was seated, the Vampire introduced himself as Alucard, claiming she was his master from now on, as he served the Hellsing family. Had done so since Abraham Van Hellsing.

The other man had introduced himself as Hadrian Perevell. And he had smiled at her, and offered her his help, not knowing what else to do, she had accepted. When she had asked what exactly he was, it had been Alucard who answered, "Death."

That was how she had both met Alucard and Death, and now, she had never been happier to meet with them.

She turned to the man now standing to her left, her hand still in his grasp. His unnatural eyes staring into hers, a brush in her mind, told her she had to open herself up, he had to tell her something.

In his warm voice he told her of the Major's plan, involving Schrödinger; the cat-boy who could be anywhere and nowhere, in the destruction of Alucard. Well, not his destruction but as she saw how it could turn, she did not want to be the one to take away Death's husband for 30 years. She almost screamed with rage as she saw Walter with the enemy, but was soon calmed, when she saw his die on an operation's table, she would miss the man he was. So she stayed quiet. And nodded to the man who had been her best friend in the last 10 years.

She even gave a laugh at the evil smile on the man's face; oh the Major was in for something. She was sure he had already made sure the Major wouldn't leave the battle field alive; neither would his troops or any of his men. Same with the crusaders, they had killed without blame or worry, breaking the vow the first pope had made in presence of Hadrian's ancestor.

Those two men would paint London with blood tonight.

Alucard had cocked his head up to the side, wondering why Intergra hadn't given the command. The only conclusion he could come up with, would be... A smile appeared on his face, it looked like he would be able to feast together with his love tonight.

Hadrian smiled as he received a sliver of what his husband was thinking right now, a smile appeared on his face to. One that scared the shit out of the blond draculina next to Integra, who he guessed was Alucard's childe, he was having a word with the bastard, they had agreed not to add to their family just yet.

Maybe he could do that now, just to scare the shit out of the wannabe nosferatu and the violators of the holy act of St. Peter, the first pope.

With a grin to Integra he disappeared into the shadows, only to appear next to a grinning husband and some very shocked other people.

Up in his zeppelin, the Major could only watch in horror as an unknown man appeared next to Alucard. No! That was not supposed to happen, who was he, what was his purpose there, questions stayed unanswered, seeing as the only man on his side who would know, had died on the operation table.

He suddenly grinned, it did not matter, this man was human, no red eyes in sight, nor did he wear a cross or any other religious symbol, he would be dead in minutes if he stayed there. He pushed away his worry and focused on the victory ahead, he would beat Alucard, he would win over Dracula, and the ultimate victory would be his.

Alucard could only grin as he looked at his husband, even when said husband had the look of trouble in his eyes, even when said husband began scolding him over him turning Seras, because they hadn't discussed it. He just had to keep grinning, as the horror spread over the faces of those present, he loved the face Maxwell and Anderson pulled, they even turned green as he stopped the ranting his husband had started by kissing his little Death.

Oh yes, he loved this part.

_Another first chapter, what do you think of it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Anderson was a well respected and wise man, one of the reasons he was made head of the Iscariot movement. He had made it his live goal to defeat Alucard, the triumph card of the English royal order of Protestants knights; or Hellsing.

He had done his ultimate best to look into everything he could find about the vampire known as Alucard. It made him laugh hysterically when he found out that the name 'Alucard' was just an anagram of the name he had before, namely; Dracula.

The feared Alucard was in reality; count Dracula, the feared vampire prince of Wallachia, who after all hadn't been killed by Abraham van Hellsing, but forced into serving the Hellsing family, for the last 500 or so years.

He had been doing nothing else in all his spare time, than look into Dracula's history, weakness and mostly a way to defeat him. But now, something came up. Something he didn't know about, a figure had appeared next to the age old vampire, looking at them all, and then the figure got promptly kissed by the vampire. Just like that, even if he didn't take in account; this homosexual act, which was looked down upon by the church, this person had found love in a vampire, in THE vampire.

He could only watch as they kissed, like they hadn't seen each other for a very long time, a reunion of lovers was the only way to describe the scene before him.

He slowly came back into himself and closed his mouth, which must have fallen open when the strange figure appeared.

Enrico Maxwell was proud of the things he had achieved in his life, he had lived a hard childhood, but it had made him to what he was today. And he could admit he was a little obsessed with the task given to him by the pope, he would finally take out all those Protestants, and convert them back to Catholicism. And he would stop at nothing to do it.

But he had to admit that he got shocked by the sudden appearance of a person in between the three fighting forces, and this right in front that vampire of the Hellsing organisation. He even felt his mouth gape as the two kissed. He was disgusted and after collected himself, he ordered his knights of the 9th crusade to attack.

Seras Victoria could only look after the man who had talked to master Integra and had disappeared, only to reappear by her master, Alucard. She even admitted to being shocked by their kiss. But as it was none of her business she just looked on to the gathered troops.

Even though she was curious; he was dressed in black and greens, the same colours as his hair and eyes; he had waist long black hair, with braids in them decorated by beads and feathers, which looked like they came from a crow, his eyes were an unnatural green colour with the ability like they were looking right through your soul. He was dressed in a black vest, which fitted tight around his body; same with his green pants, over that he wore a green over cote, kind of like Alucard's. His feet were donned in black combat boots.

And she was curious, no one on the Hellsing base had dressed like that, even odder, he wore no weapons, not even a knife.

With a frown she turned to the woman next to her, "Master Integra, who was that man?"

Integra laughed, "Well Seras, I guess you could say he will be your mother."

She could only stare as Integra lost her posture and gave into laughter.

Back onto the battlefield, Alucard and Hadrian had broken their kiss; looking into the other's eyes, they transferred everything the other had missed in the last few months, one of the advantages of their bond, and their status as undead.

Alucard grimaced as he found out about Walter's betrayal, and he gave into the sadness in his undead heart for the man he used to be. He was thankful for his love to have ended the man's life quickly, Death was never easy, but he knew his Little Death, it could have been worse.

But he also saw that he would change his plans and the reason why Integra hadn't given the command he had expected. But now he had backup, and what a backup, these men and wannabe nosferatu would never see the sun rise to over the skyline.

Hadrian also apologised for his ranting pertaining Seras, he would have done the same in that situation, and life never was easy or went as they wanted, so he just sighed once and accepted Seras as their childe.

And then the battle began.

The armies of Millennium and the knights of the 9th crusade were tired of waiting and had been given the order to attack; only Anderson's Iscariot had withdrawn at the moment. But that didn't mean anything; both Hadrian and Alucard prepared their weapons of choice; for Alucard, his guns. For Hadrian, he called forth the power of the tattoo on the left side of his neck, and his scythe appeared in his hand.

They looked at their other half, a grin on both their faces. Alucard turned towards the vampires, Hadrian towards the Catholic knights.

This was going to be fun.

Integra and Seras could only smile when they saw the two men prepare themselves for the battle. The Catholics and Millennium wouldn't know what hit them.

They major looked on as the last part of his plan was put into motion, this would mark the defeat of the great Dracula. It was a shame he couldn't get to the identity of the person that was important to Alucard, but no worries, this person would be crushed together with the vampire.

Only, horror dawned onto his, when he saw a scythe appear into the person's hand, just appear, not a premade, like Zorin Blitz. No, this was a scythe, like Death's.

Bishop Maxwell looked on as the two players of Hellsing got into position, he grinned, this would be easy. But he paled and could feel sweat run down his neck when the mysterious person made a scythe appear in his hand.

It has THAT scythe, this was HIM, the person the pope had warned him about, they couldn't fight him, he had to get down there, he called for a retreat. He should have followed Anderson; his old teacher had solved the riddle faster that he did.

He knew it was of no use, you couldn't fight Death, but he had to try.

Hadrian grinned, he saw in the corner of his eye, that priest, who lead this crusade, descend. This would be fun, even more when the crusaders stopped their march and drew back. He would leave them alone for now.

In a flourish of his green coat, he turned around and looked at the armies of Millennium, what was left of it, actually, seeing as Alucard had taken his fun already and had killed most of them. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the wolf that had stood by Anderson and Alucard a few minutes ago. His eyes weren't right, like he was controlled.

He growled, that moron major had the nerve to keep magical creatures under his spell, a crime in his eyes. As the wolf approached he felt a lot of eyes on him, but he ignored them and assured his husband that he knew what he was doing, and what he was going to do.

As he saw Alucard nod in the corner of his eye, he turned to the wolf, who had gained ground on him, running to him. He could almost 'see' that major's grin, at his assumed perfect plan. He took a deep breath and called forth some of his magic and directed an open hand to the Wolf. As his eyes glowed, a glow spread quickly; when it hit the Wolf, he stilled and shook his head a few times.

As he walked towards the Wolf, he looked around for a glimpse of red hair, as he saw it; he nodded his head, knowing that his second in commands knew what to do in this part of the plan.

The major collected himself, it didn't matter that this person had a scythe that looked like the one as Death's himself. He would crush him; nobody would stand in between him and his 1000 year war.

With a wave towards Dok, they send their Wolf towards the mysterious person. A werewolf was no match, not even for a vampire, the only one who would be able to stop him would be Alucard, but seeing as the vampire was busy with their army right now.

He grinned when the Wolf gained ground on the green clad person, any second now another obstacle would be cleared out of the way.  
But that grin soon was whipped of his face, as the green clad person held out his hand, green energy dancing around him, as the energy shot out and hit the Wolf, he stopped running and shook his head. As he looked at Dok, his fear was confirmed, their chip that controlled the Wolf had been shut down, and it also controlled the burning mechanism.

Matters only became worse when in a whirl of red and black, two men appeared, with fear striking grins on their faces; "so, you're the one who wanted to kill our little brother?"

Integra let out a deep breath, when she saw how Hadrian stopped the Wolf. She also felt some sort of satisfaction when those knights drew back, one less problem for now. Her grin grew even bigger when she got a message from Hadrian that the Wolf had been controlled by Millennium and he was a lot, but not in agreement with them, in a whirl of green the Wolf appeared next her. Letting them know he had made his choice and chosen for Hellsing.

She laughed outright as she saw, in the corner of her eye, how the zeppelins still in the air, blew up, with a suspicious red tint to it. Those twins were the best thing Hadrian had brought over to Hellsing, if she was honest, she had to say, she had missed them almost as much as she missed Hadrian.

Hadrian laughed as he slashed trough the undead army in front of him. The few that were left had run away the moment they saw the zeppelins explode. With blood in his hair, he looked around. As he saw Alucard, he smiled, the vampire was adding to his immortal army, taking in the life force of the few vampires around him.

As he was done, Hadrian made his way to his husband, and wrapped his arms around the Vampire's waist, his head resting in between the vampire's shoulder blades.

Alucard chuckled, "now love, missed me that much? We have had some fun already, and those twins of you did their best to end the life of the bastard that tried to end yours."

Hadrian nodded, "you know I did, every moment away from you is a moment too much, I hated that I had to stay away for so many months. Had to miss you, miss Integra, had to miss the birth of apparently, our daughter, which is really weird to say."

The vampire laughed outright, "Trust me, Little Death, be glad you missed her rebel phase, this is the first time I see her as a real draculina, I'm quite interested in what made her change her mind about drinking blood in large quantities. But enough cuddling for now, we have a bishop to talk to. After that we can go home", he turned around and held out his hand to Hadrian, making his way to the building Integra stood upon.

Hadrian nodded again, taking the hand that reached out for him. They disappeared in a black cloud, only to appear next to Integra, a pair of red heads grinned at them.

Enrico Maxwell was scared, no he was terrified, he had broken one of the eldest rules the Pope, himself, pushed upon. The agreement made by the first pope, Peter and Death himself. He had already send his men home, only Anderson, Yukie and Heinkel stayed, but they had made it clear, this was all his own fault. They would not support him, they were here to talk to Death, and possible to the Hellsing organisation.

With a painfully beating heart he looked at the people making their way to him, he knew Sir Integra Hellsing, Alucard and Seras Victoria. It did strike him odd that the butler wasn't with them. The others where a general of Millennium, only this time, he looked like a load had been lifted from his shoulders and the yellow in his eyes gave away his Wolf heritage, Death was walking next to his lover, Alucard. And both were flanked by redheads, who could only by twins. Seras and the Wolf did the same with Integra.

As they stopped a few feet before him, he saw Integra, who had taken up the rear, bend towards Death and say something in his ear. The others must have heard too, betraying supernatural heritages for the two redheads, as they all laughed.

Then Death turned to him, "Enrico Maxwell, I am quite sure you know why you are here, so I'll spare everyone of the explanation. I will take this up with Pope John Paul, and make clear to him that this will be seen as a violation of the agreement his predecessor and my ancestor made."

Maxwell could feel the sweat running down his back, this man, who looked no older than 20, even though looks could be deceiving, was one of the most powerful forces in existence, he, or his ancestors, had been around since the beginning of time. He also knew that if the pope gets knowledge of this, he is as good as death.

Death turned his green eyes on him, grinning, as if he can sense his inner tumult, "as this is your fault, you, Maxwell, will be the one to go and tell John Paul of your mistakes, of my reaction to them and you better make it clear I want to meet with the man."

Maxwell nodded, he was doomed, with a bow, he said his goodbye and left towards a chopper that was waiting for him.

The three clerics that had been standing behind him, took a step forward. It was Anderson that took the lead, clearing his troath; he was soon silenced by Hadrian.

"You will hold your peace, Father. I know what you have done to my husband, yet I can't blame you for just following orders."

Alucard had just grinned at the words spoken by his husband, he had known what the smaller man would say, and it was something he had no problems with, he knew better than to disagree on something that his husband had set his mind to.  
Only when one of those reapers whispered to his brother that he was so scared of Hadrian, he took the Jackal and shot at him.

The redhead didn't see it coming and got his chest blown out. In a whirl of black, they both disappeared and reappeared next to Hadrian, taking a hold of his sleeve, they whined, "har-bear, you're husband is mean!"

The other members of the Hellsing organisation bursted into laughter, seeing the 'big' brothers hide behind their 'little' brother, even Seras and the Wolf who had been filled in by Integra on the rooftop.

Hadrian just sighed, and hit both redheads upside the head, "by Merlin, you would think the two of you would grow up once you died, but no, you've only became worse. Stop challenging Alucard if you can't handle him. And stop hiding after me in a scheme to escape his wrath, I swear, I'll send the two of you on a mission to Hell..."

He wasn't even finished when both redheads started pleading with him to keep them with him; that they couldn't live with their lovely little brother and his awesome husband and all the other great members of Hellsing.

Hadrian sighed again and looked at the clerics still standing before him, looking a bit uncomfortable, "I think we should start over", he cleared his troath and with a grin he gave a short bow, "Hadrian Perevell-Dracula, a pleasure to meet you, as you may know, I hold the position of Death. These two red devils are my older brother and second-in-command reapers, Fred and George Perevell. You already know Alucard, who if Integra agrees will go by Vlad Perevell-Dracula from now on. Seras is his childe and as such also mine, making her a Perevell-Dracula also. And of course you know Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The last member of our company is Henrich Wolfe, soon to be Greyback, a born werewolf who has been captured by Millennium and controlled by them."

Anderson nodded, with a short bow of his own; he introduced himself, Yumie and Heinkel.

Hadrian smiled, "I have a request for you three, seeing as Maxwell will be in trouble as soon as he reached the Vatican, we, Hellsing, would like to request the three of you as our official connections to Rome and the Pope."

At the agreement of the three Iscariot knights, they parted ways, with Hadrian promising to send Fred or George soon to exchange contact information which they were expected to also give to the Pope.

In a short transportation, made by Hadrian, they were standing in the Hellsing manor, with a frown, Integra looked around, most of the Wild Geese had perished in the battle with Blitz's battalion, and the others had left, a letter left on Pip's body had them telling they were going home, they were leaving this life behind them and asked them to bury their commarades, and to wish them the best of luck in their quest to protect the United Kingdom from the undead.

Hadrian told them that all the Geese had been taken to the afterlife and that they were happy there, only Pip was missing, but that was soon explained by Seras as to the reason why that is. Alucard couldn't be prouder of his childe, he could understand her sadness at the manner she discovered her strength, one of the reasons, he together with Hadrian gave Pip a funeral the man himself said couldn't be better, kind of weird, seeing as he and Seras had a strange thing going on, meaning he could become semi-corporal whenever he wanted.

In the 24 hours that followed, all the none humans did their ultimate best to clean up the manor, which was a success, ass the Geese had been buried in the Hellsing graveyard, where all the fallen soldiers had been given their final resting place. The corpses of Millennium's army had been gathered and burned using magical fire, meaning none of it was left over. The manor itself was cleaned by Hadrian, Fred and George and the helping hand of magic. So when Integra had woken up from a few hours of sleep, the manor had been what it had been before the invasion.

She was glad for the help, and was curious as to what the future would bring, she had Death himself back at her side, together with his second-in-commands and if she knew Hadrian well enough, which she did, the Manor would house some more reapers as guards until she had her own. She had 2 vampires, one who was Death's husband and the most powerful vampire to ever walk to Earth, namely Vlad Dracula and his childe, Seras. Also, let's not forget, their new ally, a werewolf named Henrich, who if Hadrian's information was correct, was a son of a werewolf he knew, said werewolf would be coming to them in a nights time to reunite with his son and would bring with him his whole pack. It also helped that Hadrian's godfathers were members of that pack and he would get a chance to see then again and to formally introduce them to husband and now his daughter.

_Wow! Another one is done!  
You guys, I'm trying to update more, but I'm very busy with university and I've been sick a lot (again!)  
So stay with me, I'll try to update, now I'm home with the flu. But I can't promise anything!_

_I hope you like it and keep enjoying it._

_About Fenrir, Remus and Sirius; I just couldn't kill them, so they're still alive here. The whole story will be worked into the next chapter when they come to Hellsing manor._


	3. Chapter 3

Integra was thinking back on what had happened the last few weeks, Millennium had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and had brought lots of damage on the human population, specifically England and London, and all that just to take out Alucard. The worst of it was the betrayal of Walter, the man who had been her guide, who had helped her make Hellsing strong.

She sighed; she would remember Walter as her friend and not her foe, as the man he must have been, some time, a long time ago.

Right now, she also looked back towards the good things that happened this week, she has to smile because of Seras, who had joined them and was already on her way to become an even greater asset then she already was, not that difficult seeing as Alucard and Hadrian were training her. The return of Death and his reapers was also a blessing, Hadrian had asked around and 'gave birth' to some more reapers, as a protection for the manor, meaning they now had about 15 reapers patrolling the grounds. Of course, Henrich, the werewolf, was an asset as he had gotten a lot of information from Millennium and sheared with them.

Right now, she was looking at the horizon, after all, it isn't everyday that you will be opening your doors to an entire pack of werewolves, the largest one in Britain.

-ALD-

Seras Victoria's life had switched around in a couple of months. It had begun as she was called for an intervention in a little town; people had begun killing each other. There she had her first looked a vampire in the eye, the Priest of the town, and the head vampire who had turned everyone else in goals, even her own colleges. It was here she met Alucard, and where she made her into his childe.

In the months that followed towards this day, she had fought for Hellsing and Sit Integra, fought vampires and goals, and even a priest from the Iscariot Order.

And yesterday she had met some new people, people very dear to her master and Sire; after all, a husband must be an important person in one's life. But she had liked them, her other 'parent' Hadrian and her 'uncles' Fred and George, they were immortal, but in another way then her and Alucard. They had introduced themselves to her as soon as the manor was restored to its former glory. And it was a nice talk, it ended with her getting a hug, and even a smile from Alucard, something that hadn't happened beforehand, she had to admit, with Hadrian here, her master was much more relaxed and laid back; he laughed and had little quirks that she hadn't seen before this moment.

The thing that she was looking forward to now, was meeting the others of their mismatched family, Hadrian's godparents, who had taken up the role of his parents. And the Sire of one of Hadrian's godparents would be coming and taking Henrich with him, they were sure that the wolf was the son of his sister, as such, their family would only grow.

-ALD-

The day after the battle of London and their talk with Seras; Hadrian and Alucard went to sleep, the younger of the two ha enlarged the inside of the coffin that the elder slept in, seeing as Hadrian didn't really needed a sleep, but he could meditate while his husband slept.

Before they went to sleep, Hadrian sat down in the throne like chair in the middle of the room; the vampire scooped him up, getting a giggle from his little Death, and settled in the chair, Hadrian sideways in his lap.

Hadrian laid his head on the chest of his husband, resting it on top of the non beating heart of the Vampire. He worried his lips between his teeth, one hand resting on the waist of the man beneath him and one on his own tight, he clenched the hand on the waist of the other, his eyes looking up and locking with the red eyes of his lover.

The deep baritone spoke, "what's on your mind, love?"

Hadrian grimaced, "us, what could have happened, Walter's betrayal, Sears, tomorrow... A lot..."

The vampire nodded, "we still have time, let us talk about this, I do not want you to worry, my little Death, and I want to help you settle your mind."

A smile appeared on Hadrian's face, "this is one of the reasons I love you. You are always ready to listen to me and help me with everything that's on my mind."

The vampire smiled and pressed a kiss to the other's neck, where if he had it, a pulse point would be; "now, let us talk."

Hadrian gave another small smile, pressing his cheek further to the chest in front of him, "when I found out what would happen, I was talking to my godfathers, and I'm sure I scared them. One of the reasons they had already agreed to come here and meet you, and by proxy Seras. I was scared I would lose you, I wouldn't have survived that", he looked into the Red eyes above him; "I can't live without you, not now, not ever."

Red eyes looked at him with an intense look, love shining in both set of eyes.

Hadrian sighed, and continued with the things that lay on his heart, "when I heard that Walter was in on this, I got so angry, this was Walter, the same guy you knew for 50 years and who had been a great friend of mine for the last 10 years. What bugged me about it is was that I never felt any vibes from Walter that there was something wrong. But it is done, I took away his life, he would have died anyway in a few hours if he came off of that operation table and I just fastened the process. I will miss him, though, the man he has been. And with that, I am actually very glad to have a daughter, we have one. And Seras is just so bubbly, compared to us, I do worry for her and Pip, seeing as I saw some sort of bond between them and now he is gone, but not totally, I'm going to see if I can do something about that."

Alucard nodded again, his lips pressed to the neck before him.

Hadrian smiled and offered his neck more, "you can bite down, you know, I can't be turned and it works as an aphrodisiac for both of us", Harry catches Alucard's slightly glowing eyes, "I would never deny you that which keeps you alive, my Count."

The next moment, Hadrian groans as fangs entered his neck, followed by his immortal blood being sucked out. His hands came to rest on Alucard's chest, gripping the fabric of the vest resting there. As the fangs disappeared and he felt a tongue licking the wounds and closing them, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to those thin lips, an aftertaste of his blood lingered.

He pulled back and smiled, resting his forehead to the one in front of him, "Tomorrow will be fine, I guess, you'll finally meet with my family and Henrich will meet his uncle. That leaves one thing for us to talk to."

Alucard looked at him, a question clear in his eyes. Until he remembered what Hadrian had told Integra, "you want me to stop hiding; you want Dracula to appear again."

Hadrian nodded, "well, the face of Dracula at least, this is a mask, under which you hide, but, my love, you always were Vladimir Dracula, your ways never truly changed and neither did your personality. I want the whole of you back, I will like you however you look, but can those masks and illusions serve its purpose on an undercover mission and not when we're in the comfort of our own home?"

The vampire gave a smile, but did as asked; letting his true face come forward, black curly locks, facial hair, even some muscles. As red eyes opened again, they locked with intense green, which held such love in them, that the most feared vampire on earth, just smiled, pressed a kiss to the lips across from him and laid down for the day.

-ALD-

Heinrich Wolfe had never been so glad as to meet Death, that night in London, when the man had released the spell or whatever the major had Dok plant into him. That had all he had known for the last 50 years or so. Kill Kill and Kill, doing everything that he had been told to do, just because he couldn't do anything else.

He still remembered flashes of the things that happened before the Nazi's took him, before he came a part of Millennium. He had lived with a pack in Germany, close to the Polish border, he had had a mother and a sister, some aunts, even cousins, but they had been murdered when Millennium came. The soldiers had just been turned then, had craved blood and what better way to have it then attack a werewolf pack. He had been the only survivor, gravely injured, but he had taken out many of the enemies.

That had been the reason he had been there that day, the Major had taken an interest in him, in werewolves in general, he wanted to see what he was capable of, once he knew, after some torture and other techniques he would rather not speak about, they had implanted that chip and he had lost his own will.

As he sat here, glazing at the upcoming sun, he could only smile, he still had a living uncle, the youngest brother of his mother, who now had the largest pack in the UK, and the man knew Death. Saw him as family even, and had dropped everything to hurry to Hellsing mansion and come and see the nephew he thought was lost. It would be great, having a pack again, having a family again.

-ALD-

Fenrir Greyback had been seen as lots of things, a molester, a monster, a death eater, a criminal; but also an Alpha, a leader, an advisor and an uncle. But right now he was a concerned uncle; he had received news from Remus that his godson, Hadrian, had found a lone werewolf, never good, seeing as werewolves lived in packs. The young man had been controlled by an idiot who wanted to rule the world in a 1000 year long war.

After the war, he had regained his memories, as he too, had been controlled by the Dark Lord, the death of the bastard by the Potter boy had ended the spell holding him prisoner, he had broken free and had turned himself in. After interference by the Potter boy, he had been given Veratiserum and had spilled everything that had happened to him in the last decade, in the end he had been cleared of all charges. He had sought out his pack again and even welcomed some new members, like Remus Lupin and his mate, Sirius Black, who after heard what had happened, wanted to meet and get to know the man who had bit him.

As of now, they were making their way, in a fast walk, towards Hellsing manor, the home of the Hellsing family and for now also the home of his long lost nephew, Heinrich, the oldest son of his oldest sister, Freya, who had been missing since the attack that took Freya's life and that of her family. He was more than happy to see the boy again and help him adapt to Pack life.

He was accompanied by Sirius and Remus, who wanted to see their godson again, and finally meet the man who stole the heart of said godson. And word had it, they now had a daughter.

-ALD-

Remus and Sirius were giddy and the later had a spring in his step which had given their Alpha a nervous tic in his forehead, but they couldn't help it. They were going to see their godson again. It had been since the end of the war and the departure of said godson that they had seen the yought, something that pained both men. They had kept in contact by letters and even a talk through the two-way mirror, but it just wasn't the same.

They had been told, however, that a lot will have to be sheared when they arrived and met with not only their godson, but also the husband AND daughter of that godson, which, frankly, had been a shock for both men. But they trusted on Hadrian, and knew that no matter what, this would be the right decision for the black haired young man.

Sirius all but skipped through the gates of the large mansion in front of them, the undergoing sun casting a shadow along its walls, making it more mysterious than it undoubtfully already was.

-ALD-

Fred and George had taken watch as their little brother and his husband slept. They had assured everyone still in the building that it was okay for them to get some more shut eye, even a reluctant Integra had agreed and gone for some more sleep.

As the red haired twins sat on a balcony looking over the land surrounding the mansion, keeping eyes and ears sharp for any treat to their family, they thought back to almost 10 years ago. Just after George killed himself, when an unsure Death had talked to them, revealing himself to be the boy they knew as Harry, their little brother. When the yought had asked for their hep and a chance to be together, yet still be able to come to the human world, they had taken it. Even better was when they were told everything that had happened and were made second in command of the Reapers.

They both gave a sigh, 10 years had gone by already, in their undead life, not much could be done, seeing as they didn't need food or drinks, even thought they could eat and drink. But they weren't needed. They had thought of looking for their family, but memories of their behaviour towards their little brother rose and put them off of that idea, them coming back from the 'death' would no doubt be seen as dark magic.

As they looked back on those 10 years, they could only smile; their little brother had found a husband, one that they both approved off. Even better was that they had a permanent place to stay in the human world and they had a job that was always there for them, the family that came with it was a bonus.

It was right now, with a grin that they looked towards the horizon, seeing a small group moving towards the mansion, a look to the sky indicated it to be almost dark enough for the nightly residents of the manor to wake. With a twinkle n their eyes, they ran towards the entrance, plotting on giving their guest one hell of a welcome. After all, them coming back from the death was just a minor happening in the events of the last decade. Sirius and Remus were in for a shock when they met Alucard.


End file.
